


Crash Bandicoot one-shot - Meanwhile in the ship

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: Serves as a continuation of an old fic but this can be read separately.https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332603https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/185578122798/crash-bandicoot-one-shot-meanwhile-in-the-ship





	Crash Bandicoot one-shot - Meanwhile in the ship

Crunch tries not to dwell much of what was happening anymore, everything was just as confusing for him that it was before since the day started but enough of that, right now he was at N .Gin’s ship hearing the scientist complains as the aforementioned kept drinking from a skull shaped jar while the ship’s chef glance at them with curiousity once in a while.

“And-and…AND! What I was saying? Oh yeah I almost had it, the treasure I mean but nooooo” N. Gin cries with frustration “I didn’t wanted to give up you _-hic-_ know! Eh did you get bigger? Oh my head is hurting”

“Maybe you should stop drinking?” said Crunch casually as he tries to grab the jar from N. Gin´s hand but the cyborg barely let him. Is not like the bandicoot would force him to stop but he also was a bit worried for the small man.

“You’re evilllll”

“You know that’s just apple juice right?”

“You know nothing muscle guy, stop getting bigger! Oh why you all hate me?!”

Crunch awkwardly starts patting N. Gin not knowing what to say to make him feel better and to make him stop to believe he was drunk; they now may be enemies since Crunch was actually part of the bandicoot family since a few years ago but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t care for the cyborg at the moment, specially since he actually wasn’t as bad as he think he is; or at least he believes so. Coco would say is the right thing to do and Aku Aku and Crash would encourage him to do so at least for a little bit right?

“You’re not _-hic-_ that big but you’re… ehhhh what’s the word?” N Gin says suddenly making Crunch startled, he didn’t noticed the cyborg was closer than before and was actually poking him.

“What?”

“Mmm you’re like a turtle. Or ice? Maybe a feather?” He says thoughtful and it makes the bandicoot wonder if he was actually wrong when the walrus chef whispered to him it was just apple juice despite Crunch tasted it before when he was offered some.

“Oh yeah you’re….big” N. Gin stated with a pause before starting drinking again and resume his talking “not the biggest but just big”

“Okay?”

Said man managed to get closer and tried to say more but he stopped himself before retreating. The cyborg giggles a bit and Crunch stares at him curiously.

“I can’t believe he uses strawberry shampoo! How cute hehehehe! _-hic-_ ”

“Um what did ya just-”

“I need more, gimme more!” he points at his jar and Crunch sighs exhaustively. At least N. Gin wasn’t crying anymore.

“If you don’t I’ll throw you and Crash to the sharks!”

“That’s not my bro, that little guy there sleeping in the corner is a Crash look a like!”

“Oh, right. I’m going to do it anyway if you don’t do what I say!” N. Gin suddenly stops when his rocket starts to get heated again making him feel dizzy. It doesn’t go unnoticed for Crunch.

“Hey” says the bandicoot as soft as he can “have some ice I’ll ask for more juice”

“Eh yeah do your thing strawberry feather.”

Crunch smiles a bit confused and checks Fake Crash before searching for the chef. He really doesn’t know what’s happening and all but staying at the ship is better than be left in an uninhabited island.


End file.
